


The Remains of the Universe (SHORT STORY)

by Jay_Bird_Jay



Category: The Remains of the Universe-Short Story Arc by Cherry_Girl_Red
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Bird_Jay/pseuds/Jay_Bird_Jay
Summary: "Oh shit... We gotta move!"---Ashton, Cress, Emma and their dog Atrix, are a quite an interesting squad. Why? Well, for starters, they all live in the desert, like, literally. Why? Well, World War 3 struck in 2052, the current year being 2059. The nuclear war left the whole entire world in ruins, the deserts being the most untouched area. Seven years later, most of the population disappeared, leaving only those who seeked refuge in the deserts. Join these four in this short story about their race against time and all of humanity.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)





	The Remains of the Universe (SHORT STORY)

(to be edited soon)


End file.
